creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine
The Pasta I had recently spawned a new world in single-player Minecraft. Everything was normal at first as I began chopping down trees and crafting a workbench. I noticed something move amongst the dense fog (I have a very slow computer so I have to play with a tiny render distance). I thought it was a cow, so I pursued it, hoping to grab some hides for armor. It wasn't a cow though. Looking back at me was another character with the default skin, but his eyes were empty. I saw no name pop up, and I double-checked to make sure I wasn't in multiplayer mode. He didn't stay long, he looked at me and quickly ran into the fog. I purused out of curiousity, but he was gone, I continued on with the game, not sure what to think. As I expanded to world I saw things that seemed out of place for the random map generator to make; 2x2 tunnels in the rocks, small perfect pyramids made of sand in the ocean, and groves of trees with all their leaves cut off. I would constantly think I saw the other "player" in the deep fog, but I never got a better look at him. I tried increasing my render distance to far whenever I thought I saw him, but to no avail. I saved the map and went on the forums to see if anyone else had found the pseudo-player. There were none. I created my own topic telling of the man and asking if anyone had a similar experience. The post was deleted within five minutes. I tried again, and the topic was deleted even faster. I received a PM from username 'Herobrine' containing one word: 'Stop.' When I went to look at Herobrine's profile, the page 404'd. I received an email from another forum user. He claimed the mods can read the forum user messages, so we were safer using email. The emailer claimed that he had seen the mystery player too, and had a small 'directory' of other users who had seen him as well. Their worlds were littered with obviously man-made features as well, and described their mystery player to have no pupils. About a month passed until I heard from my informant again. Some of the people who had encountered the mystery man had looked into the name Herobrine and found that name to be frequently used by a swedish gamer. After some further information gathering, it was revealed to be the brother of Notch, the game's developer. I personally emailed Notch, and asked him if he had a brother. It took him a while, but he emailed me back a very short message. I did, but he is no longer with us. ''-Notch'' I haven't seen the mystery man since our first encounter, and I haven't noticed any changes to the world other than my own. I was able to press 'print screen' when I first saw him. Here's the only evidence of his existance. Later Sightings Further Incidents Added by Normanbates While playing on a multiplayer server, our group had decided to build a colony far off from the starting city. Everyone was busy deep in their own mines, and no one was really talking, except for the occasional exclamation when they found some diamonds. I was mining at adminium level myself, when I decided to head back to the surface. Rather, I was about to, when I tunneled into another mine. It was only one block wide, and two high, the absolute minimum for a player to get through, and certainly not efficient for finding resources. Not sure what else to do, I followed it. It seemed to go on forever, it took me at least five minutes to come to the end, and I had tunneled into it halfway through. I can only imagine how long the whole thing was. Strangely, in some areas, the walls and floor were made of obsidian. It was a dead end, but I sure as hell didn't want to turn around and head all the way back. I stair-tunneled my way to the surface. It was a snowy area, and I had no idea what direction the colony was in. Or, in what direction anything else was. So I just kind of picked a direction and walked. Eventually I came to a few pieces of cobblestone, with some floating planks above them. In the middle of it all was a sign that said "Why are you following me? Stop." I had no idea what to make of this, but my focus was on getting back. Through some chunk errors I could see a burning forest, so I thought someone must be over there. It ended up being a longer walk than I thought, and when got there, my connection dropped. No one had been out that far except underground, and I have never been able to find out how this all happened. Another encounter Added by LifeUpStudios I had made myself a big world, got me some lava and made a golden house with lava around it and started getting the newly added achievements really quickly. They seemed very easy, infact too easy. But that isnt the point of this. I was playing a single player map with my house of gold and I decided I would make a mega long rollercoaster that would go over loads of the land and I came across what seemed like a huge Wool statue... It looked like the default person... but the head was missing. I hadn't made any statue that I know of. I inspected it and when I looked behind it.. and what we call "Herobrine" was standing there.. facing me. It was as if he knew I would pop up. He wouldnt move. I attacked, he just fell back like normal. But never died. I walked away only to find every time I turned, he was right behind me. I got annoyed and turned and stabbed him like crazy. He amazingly died. So I was happy and decided to go back to where I left off and carry on with the railway. And then something caught my eye. The statue was finished. It looked normal but had... white eyes. I had ignored it and let it be as I was afraid something would happen if I destroyed it. That was the last I saw of "Herobrine".. well the Minecraft real form. Not the statue. Another encounter Added by Pgronert95 I had started a new world, and spent two whole real world days making my house (mansion) look awesome. It had tonnes of windows, and went deep underground which gave me many resources and minerals. My brother kept going on my world and messing around when I was away, so I would make BIG changes when he was at a friends place. One day he went to the movies with a friend so I went on my PC and booted up Minecraft. Half an hour later I was called for lunch so I left Minecraft up and not in the menu. When I returned I noticed that most of my windows were destoryed and that some on my iron , gold and diamond was gone. Annoyed I wondered who did this, while replacing glass I saw a figure running away, confused I left my windows and ran after him. We went through countless biomes and it was getting dark when suddenly he turned around and I saw his face. It was the defaut skin with pure white eyes, I was terrified, I knew he couldn't actually hurt me but his face wasn't normal. He ran back in the direction of my house, back through the biomes, and when I returned home, there was a sign: "Do not follow me and I will never bother you again". When my brother returned he wouldn't believe me, but I kept the sign safe in glass casing and would always remember what happens when I leave the door open, "Herobrine" (which is what we seem to call him) will come, and next time, it might not be my items he will take... Stop. Added by HEROBRINE Stop. Trivia According to TV Tropes , Notch planned to add Herobrine to the game at one point. He has since declared that he has no plans to actually do it. . Or does he? If he does/did, he may not mention it, to add to the mystery. Category:Video Games Category:Ghosts Category:Computers and Internet